webkinzfandomcom-20200222-history
Clubhouse
The''' Webkinz Clubhouse '''is a location in Webkinz World. It can be accessed through the Kinzville Map or Things to Do. You can interact with other Webkinz online in the room. There are two sections of the Clubhouse, Kinz Chat and Kinz Chat Plus. In Kinz Chat Plus you can type what you want to say rather than choosing from pre-made sentences like in Kinz Chat. The downside is that the Kinz Chat Plus Section of the Clubhouse only has one room in it, the Trading Room. Types of Rooms The signs for the rooms have different colored pins on them which indicate what type of rooms they are. *Red: Event Rooms *Blue: Role Playing Rooms *Orange: Activity Rooms *Green: Hangout Rooms List of Current Rooms *Santakinz Room (Seasonal) - *Watch and Win Room (Event Room) - Earn KinzCash in the Clubhouse! Click on the movie screen to watch a short video and earn 25 KinzCash. (KinzCash awarded for your first 10 videos.) *The Classroom (Role Playing Room) - Be sure to wear your Kinzville Academy uniform to class... just don't forget to do your homework! *Daisy's Diner (Event Room) - Click on Daisy for a healthy treat or show off your chef skills and try cokking with the Super Chef Stove! *The Boutique (Role Playing Rooms) - Gossip about the latest trends at the Glam Boutique! You don't have an appointment? No problem... just speak with the receptionist! *Trading Room (Activity Room) - Wanna trade? Click on a Trading Table and invite other members to swap some stuff! *Doug's Collector Room (Activity Room) - Look for Doug the Dog! He's here an hour each day and you can trade your Curio Shop gems with him for prizes! *Games Room (Activity Room) - Are you a super gamer? If you like games, you're sure to love this fun games room. *Bowling Alley (Hangout Room) - Come on in to hangout with friends, play some games and get totally bowled over in this awesome alley! *KinzAir Airport (Hangout Room) - Check out the Airport room theme...now available at the Ganz eStore! *Fast Food Restaurant (Hangout Room) - This Clubhouse room was decorated using prizes that can be won by playing SPREE in the Arcade! *Frozen Playground (Hangout Rooms) - Have tons of frosty fun in this cool room! Look for items from the Frozen Playground room theme at the Ganz eStore! List of Retired Rooms *VIP Lounge (Hangout Room) - Dress your pet for an exciting night out in Kinzville! *Girls Rule Room (Hangout Room) - This is the perfect place to chat with all your best friends. *Webkinz Theater (Hangout Room) - Build a theater and put on a show with the Night At The Theater room theme... now available at the Ganz eStore! *Runway Room (Activity Room) - Join in taking turns showing off your keen sense of fashion on the runway! Gallery Screen_Shot_2015-07-09_at_10.59.11_AM.png|New Clubhouse thfn.jpeg|New Clubhouse rooms webkinz-clubhouse-plus.png|Old Clubhouse clubhouseconstruction.jpg|Kinz Chat Plus being built Kinz_Chat_new-webkinzer.jpg|Old rooms Category:Places